


Owl Feathers and Dreadlocks

by xNoLights



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi, Night Elf, Original Characters - Freeform, Reuploaded because of reasons, Romance, Trolls are sexy, Warcraft Troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls and Nightelves are typically sworn enemies. These two however find a romance over just two days together. As any inter-factional/Interracial Couple they face problems, but the love will always stay strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Should have defected when I had the chance” snarled the most enraged Sentinal anyone could have ever seen. Her bow firing out arrows like lightning, they stuck true, and brutally into the orcs that were charging up the hill towards her defenses. While she wasn’t alone, in her mind she might as well have been.   
Nyra Saberclaw was a Hunter by profession, though right now she was forcibly in the Darnassian army. “Lack of patriotism” is what they had called it when they handed her her orders. She’d never wanted to serve, she’d never intended to serve, and yet… here she was… grim face and all as she sent an arrow into an Orc’s neck from a mere five feet away. War, had never been her favorite place.   
A lack of Patriotism hadn’t been her problem either… she just thought it was outright stupid to be fighting over a matter that most elders couldn’t even remember. It was as if they were risking lives for the mere sake of, “But they did something wrong, doesn’t matter what they did, it was wrong”. As the memory crossed her mind she snarled and reached for another arrow.   
Only to find that there weren’t any left, she huffed and shouldered her bow, the string taught over her armored chest. She was now trading it for two thin blades, her face twisting in anger as she leaped over her barricade and straight into an unfortunate soul, first her foot to his face and then a stomp, there wasn’t much left of his face after that. She continued on, ignoring the screams of her commanding officer. They should just be happy she showed up for duty four months ago, and stop complaining when she improvised, like hell if she was ever going to sit behind and wait for more arrows when she could be thinning the herd of migraine inducing Hordelings. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

He’d never seen ANYTHING like her, sure he’d seen more than a thousand Nightelf females in his short twenty five years, but he’d never seen one quite so... intimidating.   
Ro’karh lay in his hammock, his two toes feet cross at the ankles and nearly touching the ceiling. He was painfully oversized for the small bed, but that was all they had, and why should they accommodate him? He was just one Troll who happened to be far too long to fit into the normal sized hammock. His brown eyes gazed at a moonflower he was twisting in his fingers, spinning it around like a pinwheel.   
She’d been something alright; staring at her superior with such a look of hatred the Troll couldn’t help but remember it. Those silver eyes may have been similar to that of her racial sisters… but they held so much…more, just more of everything. The way her long dark hair had fallen around her, long ears pierced delicately with just small silver moons. He had stayed in the shadows and just stared at her for so long, he actually watched her expression turn from anger, to annoyance, to outright boredom. That made him laugh, “Somethin’ alright”.   
He spoke to himself in Zandali, “You’re an idiot, thinking of a nightelf that way…” he told himself in his native tongue. There was no way in hell the troll was going to talk to himself in a language others could understand, not when he was already looked at strangely. The Hunter now turned Druid was talked about as if he was the queerest thing in the world… if only they knew why he’d changed over.   
That was a memory that he didn’t want to relive… but it came and he hugged himself, curling up. Hunters bonded with their pets on so many levels, Nirah had been his everything, a part of his soul that he couldn’t ever replace, or one he wanted to.   
The Tigress had been his companion since he first got the chance to pick his pet. She was so beautiful when he saw her, he had to have her, and it took a great deal to get her to trust him… even if she had been domestically raised, she was an ornery one. That changed though once he had won her over, and after that they had been inseparable.   
It’d happened on the night of The Shattering, the earth itself was in convulsions in Desolace. He’d been with her hunting the Satyr in the area, suddenly the Cliffside path they’d been following began to crumble, and as an act of love she’s charged and head butted him out of the way of the rockslide from above. Once he’d reached her, she was breathing her last breaths… his heart broke when her eyes went dark.   
Ro’karh held his dread covered head and snarled at himself, “Stop remembering, it’s only going to make you cry and then they’re going to laugh at you again” he ordered himself. It didn’t work, he still ended up sniffling, only to go back to focusing on the pale flower… at least she could still distract his mind.   
Oh and how she did a good job, Not that he had any idea what her body actually looked like. She’d been in full armor, and he could tell she chose it for protection… from the back she looked like a male elf with pretty hair (not that they didn’t have pretty hair too… kind of feminine those male elves). Originally he had thought she was a male, until she had turned and he got to see her face.   
Ro’karh typically wasn’t someone to look at the other faction and feel his body react, typically he just looked at them and got mildly irritated. Night elves especially had been a pain for him in the past, an arrow to the ass wasn’t exactly a nice feeling, and then having to somehow rip that out didn’t make it any better. The she elf with the feral demeanor? When he thought of her he shivered in the most pleasant of ways. 

He was about to kick off the wall and rock himself into a sleep filled with dreams of her, when there was a loud rapping at his door.   
“HEY MISTER SENSITIVE! You’re needed” called an orc.   
Ro’karh looked at the crude door and snorted, “Fine… betcha won’ be tellin’ me what ya be needed tho’ huh?” he called as he got up, his shirtless form stretching, one misstep and he bonked his head on the ceiling of the hut, with a groan he held his head. Damn his mother for making him sleep so much as a child. The constant laying on his back in his childhood had left him with a straighter posture in adulthood. Even though he was naturally on the tall side, he only stood even taller now.   
Opening the door he nearly crawled out as he rolled a tight shirt down over his body, long Tusks having been carefully avoided as he’d pulled it over his head. “Tell me what ya’ be needin’ Tor” snipped Ro’karh, his patience worn thin by now… oh how he hated deployment. 

“Commander Yankell wants you to go out and do the flower picking thing, we’re running low on herbs for healing” he said as he stared up at the troll. “Think you can handle that? Or do we need to send someone to hold your hand with you?” 

Ro’karh only glared at him, one time they’d walked in on him crying over the sad memories and he was forever branded as weak. Didn’t these nibblets of kodo dung understand that sometimes people cried when they were sad? Especially when it was traumatic? With that he picked up one of his large feet and kicked the Orc. He then shifted down into his Feline form and took off before someone could scold him. Did the She elf ever feel like this too?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Well my darling… It looks like we’ve finally met our means of end” spoke Nyra softly as her shaking hand stroked the blood soaked Head of her beloved cat Cyrus. The Night elf herself wasn’t in much better shape. She had blood splattered across her face, arrows peppering her shoulder and a couple in her stomach. Barely had she managed to drag herself to this secluded area, at least she and Cyrus would die admiring the beauty of the Forest.   
Nyra was a pretty average elf in the looks department. Her hair was usually hanging around her knees, wrapped in a ribbon at the bottom, the dark blue laces with owl feathers and a couple small starling asters. Though now it was pooled around her, caked in blood and already beginning to matte up. Wearing the traditional sentinel mail, if anyone had been around they wouldn’t have been able to see just how she differed from other She-Elves. Her body was tight, taught for war, a feral muscle structure. Far from womanly looking, while other Night elf women looked incredibly feminine… If Nyra had had on a Helmet… she could have easily been mistaken for a malnourished male. Her face though, was the most feminine, with large deceitfully gentle eyes and plump lips.   
Her silver eyes were losing light, lids half closed as she smiled gently, the Panther panting from the pain he felt as he stared up at her. He chuffed his affection at her one last time, to which Nyra smiled and rubbed his ear for, “I love you too” she sighed before leaning back. The two of them letting their eyes closing in Sync. 

Cyrus lifted his head as he smelled another presence; his head turning and looking in the dark shadows on the bush around them. He snarled in anger, warning, or at least trying to, whatever was there that he would kill them. 

“Easy there kitty, I won’t hurt you” said the Tall Troll as he shifted out of cat form and stalked closer, his hands already glowing green as he offered his hand for the cat to smell. Ro’karh loved cat… all kinds, and seeing that the beautiful huntress he’d been obsessing over had one… pleased him somewhere in his heart.   
Ro’karh had been following orders “picking flowers”; until he’d noticed a blood trail and followed it, knowing the scent of night elf and cat. There being a cat had been enough for him to come and investigate. Only to have been shocked into horror seeing his Nightelf dying. 

Cyrus sniffed the hand, before subsiding; he could always jump up and kill the stupid troll after he was healed. That thought was quickly throw out though once Cyrus felt the greatest scratch of his life right between his shoulder blades. Combined with the healing, it was a heavily experience. Elune bless this Troll… he was needed for feline kind everywhere. 

Once done, Ro’karh looked at the cat and gave him a serious look. “I’m going to need more of this” he told the cat in Zandali, doubting he actually understood the words but knowing he would get the meaning. His hand pulled out a leafy green plant with white flowers. Ro’karh smiled as the cat leaned in and took a deep breath of the plant before nodding; he started off but stopped and looked back. Ro’karh only held his hands up as the cat looked at it’s master and then him, giving a low growl. He understood, if he hurt the elf he was going to be at the very least maimed. With that, the cat was gone.   
He then started his work on the she-elf, Loa she was a mess, how could anyone have survived this much damage and still managed to drag herself and the cat to shelter to die in peace? He’d never would have thought she’d find the strength with how broken she was inside, ribs cracked, a lung punctured, arrows in her stomach and back. Her shoulder was dislocated as if she’d taken a heavy blow to the side, he was guessing a war hammer hit her straight on for this much damage.   
With time, he was able to put back the most of her body into right places, but she was already cultivating infections in her blood… and thus he knew she needed the herb. With that he sat back on his heels and stared at her face, boldly he pulled out a clean piece of linen from his pack and emptied some water onto it, wiping the blood from her face.   
The elf’s gasp from the cold on her skin signaled she was awake. She looked frantically around before her eyes landed on the troll, she looked for her cat with a glance, before he saw her face twist with rage. He didn’t have time to react as she launched at him, a gloved hand punching him with much more force than he would have thought she could muster in her state.   
Scrambling away he got on his feet and looked at her with bewilderment as she got to hers and pulled a dagger from her back. She snarled something at him in Darnassian, he didn’t know what but it kind of alarmed him from the tone, and then launched. He managed to doge once before grabbing her hands. She then kicked his shin with her boot and he lost balance falling over onto of her. For his life though he was not letting go of her wrists. 

Nyra cried out in pain as she fell back, her still healing body weaker. She kicked her legs stabbing her heels down into his back, even if he held her wrists she was going to give him her all. Her silver eyes rage filled as she jutted her face forward and snapped her teeth, barely missing his throat as he pulled away his face just in time.   
She felt him tense as she stared looking up at him, his gaze wasn’t angry, mildly annoyed she could see, but he didn’t look angry. She felt him breath in from onto of her, before he started sniffing deeper. She tried once more to bite him but he only pushed up, trading both her wrists into one strong hand. She stared up, waiting for him to pull a weapon, but he only seemed to be having an inner battle with himself over something.   
Then he gave her that look. The look no woman in war wanted to see; the one where lust was seeping into the winning party of a fight. Nyra’s eyes went wide, “No!” she cried as she now tried to squirm away, her voice going from feral and growlish to near a cry. She kicked harder once he’d found a way to slide between her legs and lay his torso on her. She shook harder, trying to buck him off her. It sent a lightning like pain in her side and she cried falling flat and panting. Her eyes turning as he reached into his side pack again, pulling out a bottle. With his teeth he pulled the cork and waved it under her nose.   
Nyra knew that smell, it was Troll Mojo. Was he seriously making her inhale a known Aphrodisiac? What did he care if she was in the mood or not? Apparently a lot since he held it there until she was panting steadily, her face a blush and her body squirming for a whole different reason. She only looked at him, setting her jaw then and feeling defeated.   
He worked gently, watching her face the whole time as he unbuckled her lower armor, pulling it off and setting it aside gently, like he cared if he damaged it or not. His free hand traveled down, sliding into her leather leggings and finding her sensitive numb. He gently stroked her, finally figuring she was wet enough he slid his index finger into her. 

Ro’karh… was high, lost at the moment. How long had it been since he’d been with a woman? Since before Nirah died? That’s make it over three years now. The way the Elf had smelled had been too much for him, especially the way he could feel her softer body once he was onto of her, that had flared up his naturally high desire and brought it back to life after being long dormant.   
He’d struggled with the decision; did he really have the heart to force a woman? His natural instincts got the better of him. Was it really rape if he thought of it as payment? Yes, it was he was sure of it, but she was too tempting to pass up. He figured the least he could do was make sure she didn’t get further injured from it by going in dry, and he was already wondering if a night elf could handle a troll.   
When she was squirming, and obviously feeling it he went further. Sliding his finger up and down her folds had confirmed she was wet, but he didn’t think it was quite enough, so he stimulated her on further. That was until she bit her lip and arched her back against him, her eyes shutting tight. He felt her honey flood out onto his hand.   
She went as limp as a noodle then, and he let go of her hands. He sat back on his kneed and pulled at her leggings, gently sliding them off her hips and taking a leg out at a time. He was already doing something horrible to her… might as well not make it worse by ruining her clothing and possibly dislocating a hip. He then lifted her hips and pulled her close, noticing she was panting he unlaced her armor, only to stare in shock. Once exposed she had a very ample chest, though her hips were on the slim side he was impressed she’d been able to hide these under her armor.   
He watched as she sucked in more air, her chest free to expand. He gently cupped one of her breasts, massaging it gently as he brought his other hand to her folds again, his finger going in once more and starting work on bringing her to a peak a second time. As much as he wanted to impale her at that moment, he wasn’t going to risk ANYTHING that could hurt her physically. 

Nyra writhed under his touch, If he hadn’t been forcing this upon her… she would have been singing his praises on how deft and talented his hands were. Quickly she was brought to another climax, and then she watched as he unlaced the front of his pants, finally pulling himself out.   
Her eyes went wide as she saw how big his member was. No way in all of Sargeras’ domain was that going to fit in her. She was far to weak to move much, and could only put her hand on the one he had on her breast, squeezing it. Hopefully he could find some mercy?  
She was surprised when he looked at her, his hand turning and encasing her’s gently before he smeared his cock with her juices. Lubricating it to make it easier as he entered her. He then moved and started guiding the head to her opening and taking his time entering. When she started tensing because of fear and an already tight stretching fearing, she was only surprised further when he moved her arms around his shoulders for her to hang onto. Such a sensitive gesture was not something she expected with all his other actions, with that she hung on, listening to the soft shushing noises he made at her worried whines. She found herself surprised as to how she was letting him now.

Ro’karh felt terrible he was doing this; he didn’t want to hurt her. Definitely not like this either. His body was demanding it though, so all he could do was try and at least hold back the savagery and not fuck her into oblivion, like he knew any troll woman would be demanding by now.   
He urged her to relax, and exposed his throat to her as he worked his way into her, one hand on her hip, holding her still, the other supporting him. Oh how he was hoping she didn’t rip out his jugular. Thankfully she didn’t though, and once he was in to the hilt he relaxed on top of her, letting her adjust to the size, he could see on her face she felt far to stretched. He wished he knew how night elves showed affection… but he didn’t so he did only what he knew. He rubbed her cheek with his tusks gently, he tensed a little as her hand came up and grabbed one, but he watched her eyes. She seemed to be… more comfortable with the situation now.   
He tired moving then, pleased to hear her moan. Thus he started a slow rhythm, pulling out just a little before sliding back in, then out again a little more, back in until he could feel the top of her womb. He watched her face for any sign of pain or displeasure as he worked, putting aside his own needs for the moment. He figured he was being selfish enough already. 

Nyra hugged his shoulders tightly as he settled himself on her, she felt so full, too full. As he gently rubbed his tusk on her cheek she met his gaze.   
“Is he… trying to be affectionate? Why?” she thought, but she appreciated the sentiment behind it and grabbed one of his tusks, she was a little scared he’d stab her with one in the face. When he finally started moving she found herself to… enjoy? It. Soft, Slow… probably as to not hurt her. She knew she was no troll woman who was probably made of steel in that region; he seemed to realize that too as he kept it gentle, only picking up the pace when he could hear the noises that his motions made.   
Nyra was embarrassed she liked how it felt, the way he pulled out and left her hollow only to fill her back up again. How his strokes were firm, and well checked, she held onto him tighter as he quickened, soon at a fairly fast pace. 

He couldn’t hold it forever, she felt too incredible around him. The way she gripped him, testing how it felt when he was balls deep in her, to how she let out a little breath whenever he pulled himself from her. Now he was letting his body take over, the sound of her wet skin slapping against his was addicting, and the small noises she let out when he ground his pelvis against her egged him on to continue.   
He then changed positions, burying himself in her he then balanced on his knees. One hand cupped her rear and the other supported her shoulders as he sat up. He gave her a small growl of pleasure when she wrapped her legs around him, moving her hips against him as he thrust up into her. His hand moved from her shoulders and to the back of her head where he held her tightly to him then, only to let out a breath when she held him even harder, her moans only coming out more. She was enjoying it… Good, at least now he wouldn’t be haunted by his selfish act. 

Nyra had now let go of any hostility she was planning on holding against him. As a willing partner now she let herself react fully, her nails biting into his shoulders as he slammed up into her. She gave him a high pitched squeal as he gripped her ass and pressed a finger to her other hole. He was really going for it now, his hand massaging her rear as he helped her to slam down onto him.   
He continued at that pace for a while; staying in that position for as long as he could stand it because he could tell she was comfortable and enjoying it. Nyra let out a long cry as she climaxed again, her whole body tightening around him. 

With that Ro’karh lost it, he was already holding himself back, not wanting to seem like a quick shot, even though he had wanted to so badly as soon as he’d heard her react. Putting her on the ground he pulled from her watching as she looked up at him with a disappointed face, only to give him a small laugh when he pulled her hips to his lap and slid himself back into her roughly, With both hands he held her as he rammed himself over and over again, grunting now as he kept fighting the losing battle.   
He watched her breasts bounce as he rocked her whole body, and gave a small hiss when she dug her nails into his wrists. He was thinking the pain was enough to let him keep going longer, but when she turned her face and looked at him, crying out again telling him with her eyes she was coming again. He couldn’t hold it and slammed into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he kept himself in her, releasing his seed into her core. 

Nyra let out a long groan as he came, the seed incredibly hot in her belly. She’d never felt anything like that before. She panted looking up at him with a soft smile as her hands stroked his raw wrists, reaching up she grabbed his tusks and pulled him down to hold her. He could do that for her since at the beginning this had been intended as a rape.   
She pressed her lips to his shoulder as he lifted her again, moving to sit on the ground so she was in his lap. Nyra felt unfamiliar warm feelings hum across her whole being as he hugged her tightly, his upper hand holding her head. 

Ro’karh was spent… his first time in over three years… had been good. Too good… he felt confused and quite ashamed at himself. He could tell she’d liked it by how she was making purring noises in his ear and rubbing his shoulders. Did Nightelf women… like being held afterwards? He knew troll women had promptly shoved him off and scolded him for wanting to just… bask.   
He was going to start pulling himself from her, and work himself out of the aroused state he still felt. She must have had other plans though as she grabbed both his tusks and pushed him roughly back down onto his back. His hands moving to hold her thighs he stared up at her shocked. He felt her gyrate her hips and he let out a strained groan, looking to her face. She was smiling, biting her lower lip, and now running her hands up into his shirt and feeling at his chest. She didn’t actually want more… right?

Nyra laughed as she looked at his shocked face, moving her hips again she ground herself into his pelvis the feeling of his re-hardening shaft in her making her shiver with delight. “You started it” she said in common before moving, barely lifting her hips and then shifting them. She had no intention of not getting at least one more out of him, the feeling of him filling up her insides had been TOO good.   
She could only smile down at him as he was forced to let her take control, and it only made her happier when he pulled her down and held her, moving his hips up to meet hers. The second round was short lived, as he exploded in her again, her body releasing as well as soon as she felt him twitch within her.   
Breathing in and out slowly, to calm herself she gripped at his muscled sides, after a few moments, she sat up. Only to squeeze both his nipples as hard as she could; that made him look at her open mouthed, obviously shocked.   
“That’s for trying to rape me” she said before lightly slapping his cheek and lifting herself off him. 

The troll laughed as his hand held his offended nipple. He’d understood as soon as she’d slapped his cheek. But she was smiling… and seemed happy so he no longer felt guilty. He watched her move off him and lay on her back opposite him, he figured to relax. It was a pleasing sight to watch her run her hand over the spot below her navel, He knew what she was relishing in… and it made him bite his cheek. He had to stop himself… he’d just came twice he didn’t need another… and he didn’t want to push his luck with her.   
Ro’karh then moved, lying down on his side next to her after he’d cleaned himself up and put his pants back on properly. He watched her, giving her a sentimental smile as she turned and looked at him. Taking the risk he reached out and stroked her cheek with his knuckle. He felt something, he knew he did. He’d never enjoyed the loveless sex he’d been used to with his own kind, no woman really wanted to be his life mate… saying he was too clingy. He couldn’t help it if he thought it was a little intimate that he was literally going inside someone, and thus wanted to bond on deeper levels. The She elf that had caught his eye as he’d been stalking around though, she was making him have butterflies in his gut, and not just because he had had sex with her. The way she was looking at him, how she responded… dare he say happily to his intimacy; he liked it, a lot.   
He then pointed to himself, “Ro’karh” he said to her, telling her his name. When she responded with putting a hand on her chest and saying “Nyra” he grinned at her, feeling himself blush… well for the first time since he’d HAD his first sexual experience. When she laughed at that he looked at her, only to grin again as she pulled his face down and pressed her mouth to his cheek. It was a strange gesture but he figured it to be as intimate as him rubbing his tusk against her cheek. 

Nyra found him charming now that they weren’t fighting and then he was forcing himself on her. His gentle hands were a great help as she tried to sit up, her energy having been used up as she had had HER way with him. She laced back up her armor as he got her leggings and helped to put them back on her feet, pulling them up as she braced against him to lift her hips. She closed them up though and watched as he slipped her boots back on.   
He continued with the loving nature towards her, much to her happiness. His hands rarely left her body, usually holding her hand, or caressing her face. She liked it, how he wanted to touch her and be near her, it helped her feel a little more secure. Even if he was a Troll, he wasn’t going to hurt her, she could tell that by how he got close to her.   
Though the intimacy was interrupted when Cyrus came bursting through the bushed looking like fury’s incarnate. Nyra had to throw herself on the huge black saber to keep him from catching Ro’karh. Who had scrambled away and held up his hands. The she-elf only laughed as Cyrus spit out a bunch of herbs at him before turning and beginning to groom Nyra. She hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her eyes. She had completely forgotten that she thought he was dead. It turned out that Ro’karh had healed him first and sent him off for the herb, which the Troll was now making into a tea. She drank it, thankful for his help. 

Small smiles were exchanged, and Ro’karh knew he was falling in love. Once the cat had released Nyra; he scooped her up into his arms, chuckling as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her face against his, rubbing her temple to his forehead. Ro’karh knew THAT was affectionate, and was even happier to know that she was most definitely a cat person now.   
Ro’karh carried her a little farther away, and into a hollowed out tree, sitting between the roots and under it he let her rest against him. She may have been better healed but having been that close to death… and then going through his antics he was right when she settled against him, too weak to move a lot. He then dug in his pack and tossed a big piece of jerky to Cyrus, who caught it and then stalked up, shoving the troll’s legs apart and curling himself between them, his head in Nyra’s lap. The Troll laughed, running his hand over the saber’s back as he pulled Nyra tighter against him, his hand now offering her a piece as well. Which she took and ate… none too lady like as well. 

Nyra cuddled herself close to him, she knew she shouldn’t. She knew she should be trying to get as far away from him as she could. Her heart was willing her to stay though, and so were those warm, loving wine colored eyes. So she did. Scarfing down the Jerky she finished with taking a drink out of his water canteen. She offered it back but he pushed it back to her, urging her to drink more. He must have been worried she was dehydrated, because he also made her down some sort of blood liquid that cooled her insides. It wasn’t anything too strange though, since it just made her feel all the better.   
Nyra tucked her head under his chin, her arms now resting over the one he was holding her to him with. Surprising even herself, she felt safe, and happy. These were feelings she hadn’t felt since her childhood. It was almost laughable that it took a Troll that had tried to force her to make her feel such good feelings. She could honestly admit to herself that she liked him, He didn’t speak her language, and she didn’t understand a lick of what he was saying, but it sounded like nice things and his tone was putting her to sleep. Within minutes both she and Cyrus were sound asleep on the Troll. 

“So, I know that I’m kind of evil and everything for doing that to you… I’m sorry… It’d been a long time and I wasn’t able to hold back as much as I know I should have” he spoke in Zandali, his voice was hushed and gentle. “I know I’m a really stupid person for admitting this, but you can’t understand me anyways. I really like you Nyra. I first saw you pissing off your Superior Officer when I was doing some skulking about; I thought you were the most beautiful thing I’d EVER seen in my life. When I saw you hurt, it was another internal battle whether to just leave you or do something. Loa I know I picked the stupid choice… but I know for a fact now it wasn’t the wrong one.” He was silent for a long time then, realizing she was asleep. Looking up he looked into the sky, noticing the moon was high above them. “What are you looking that Moon Goddess? I like her okay? One of yours” he said as he felt he was being judged.   
Turning his head he rested his cheek on top of her head. With a sigh he looked into nothingness and furrowed his brow. 

“I don’t want to leave you Nyra… please let me do all I can to stay with you” he mumbled before turning and resting his chin onto of her and deciding to keep watch. He couldn’t explain his desire to always be near her, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the Loa were partly to blame.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyra woke up to the sound of what she compared to a Goblin Shredder on a tree trunk. Lifting her head she found it to be coming from the Open mouthed troll, his head bent back completely. The sight made her smirk, he was honestly that comfortable? Comfortable enough to sleep deeply enough that he was snoring.   
“What a weird guy” thought Nyra as she picked his arm from around her and slid from his grasp. Getting up she started stretching, popping her joints. Mornings were always a little rough for her, whether she’d slept in a comfortable bed or she’d slept on a troll. She left Cyrus to continue sleeping with Ro’karh, she needed to find her pack… it was somewhere around the area. With that thought she was gone, skulking off.   
The Troll was sleeping, and it was a good sleep. He’d tried his best to stay awake all night, but eventually sleep grabbed him. Somewhere along the way he’d managed to get his head bent back and then there was his snoring. Eventually he woke himself up he got so loud, the noise turning from a snore to a gasp and then a snort. He tasted his tongue, realizing his throat hurt and his mouth was dry, he must have been sleeping like that for a while.   
“Nyra?” he asked. When he didn’t hear from her or see any signs he looked down at the cat, who was still sleeping soundly. “Hey, you seen your Master?” he asked as he tapped the cat’s head to wake him. Cyrus snorted before groaning and then getting up, a huge yawn and a stretch following. Putting his nose to the ground he sniffed around for a bit, before looking at the troll and swishing his tail. The cat was telling him to follow him.   
Ro’karh obeyed, and was very relieved he did. Nyra was sitting on a rock at the edge a lake. Her hair still dripping with water. She must have bathed, seeing as Ro’karh could smell fresh soap and she looked like she was as fresh as the first spring wind. 

Nyra smiled at him, her hands moving a simple comb through her long wet hair, her hands wringing out the water as she went. She was redressed in fresh under clothing, her armor having been cleaned up as well now. She watched him watch her, only to raise an eyebrow as he pulled off his shirt and then his pants, before jumping into the lake like a cannon ball. The water hitting her and causing her to be wet all over again.   
“You Troll of a Man!” she gasped as she looked at him, watching him just grin at her. “If you think I’m getting undressed and in there with you you’re mistaken.” She told him, her hands grabbing her wet washcloth and throwing it at him. She pegged him in the face before she picked up her bar of soap and chucked it at him too. He dodged that before swimming down to grab it.   
Nyra started braiding her hair, staring off into space. She was relaxed, which surprised her as she realized that she was closing her eyes as she braided her thick blue hair. She didn’t even do that at home, keeping her eyes and ears open for whoever would try and stalk into the women’s bath. 

Ro’karh laughed at her as she must have been cursing at him in Darnassian. When she obviously stated she wasn’t getting in with him he only pouted. The towel to the face though sent him back into the water, and he barely avoided the soap. He was just going to rinse off, but seeing as she was sharing her soap he helped himself. Once done he swam over and propped himself on the rocks, his chin resting on his arms as he looked up at her.   
“You’re so pretty…” he told her gently while his hand reached and held a strand of hair she hadn’t braided yet. He met her gaze as she turned to him, grinning widely as she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his cheek again. Even though they didn’t speak the same language, he liked how they understood the gist of each other.   
He seemed mesmerized, watching her fingers tightly bind the hair at the end with a light purple ribbon. Now she looked similar to when he’d first seen her, though her hair was wet and not as fluffy and flowing, she was still stunning in his eyes. Ro’karh then shivered the water getting cold and sucking his body heat away. He got out of the water, shaking himself off. He heard Nyra laugh as he turned and looked at her, sweeping a hand down his body he presented himself.   
“I know, I’m the perfect specimen of a Male Troll in his prime” he joked. Nyra only smiled and shrugged her shoulders up, her face coloring a little. 

“Oh? Are you showing off now?” asked Nyra, she only laughed as he seemed to present himself. Her face blushing, she was embarrassed for him, to be so proud of being naked in front of someone. She wished she had that confidence. She reached around and into her pack, pulling out a somewhat damp towel. Offering it to him, she held it out; pleased when he wrapped it around his hips. She noticed he kept fighting with his dreads, this lead her to turn him around and forcibly sitting him on the rock in front of her.   
He let her sit him, to which she started pulling his dreads and using her dirty shirt to squeeze out some of the water. She loved his hair, a bright crimson; the matted ribbons of hair falling to the middle of his back. She was helping him to tame it though, bringing a few from the sides and twisting them around, only to make a sort of knot at the back of his head. Once done she rested her hands on his shoulder, giving him an affectionate smile when he turned to look at her.   
Gently she pulled his hair to one side and pressed her lips to the back of his neck, her arms going around his chest and hugging him. His skin was so warm against her cheek as she rested her cheek at the base of his neck. 

Ro’karh sighed contently as he felt her against him. He brought his hand up and held her arms to him. This had been what he wanted, someone who would show him some affection outside of mating. Here Nyra was, just doing it because she felt like it. They didn’t understand a word they said to each other, but she still could find it in herself to make him feel the warm buzzing that he’d always associated with the budding of love.   
He turned his head and looked at her sideways, giving her his best grin as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. It felt like a punch to the gut when she returned it, but not the kind that made one feel sad… the kind where you just couldn’t ignore the fact that… he definitely liked her.   
Nyra let him go then; he needed to get dressed anyways. Once he stood though she smacked her hand against his rear, before grabbing her pack and running. Her laughter ringing through the nearly silent wood like a bell.   
Ro’karh jumped and held his rear while turning just in time to see her take off. With that he tugged on his pants, just grabbing his shirt and took off after her. “Silly Elf!” he called as he chased her. He was fast, he knew he was, but it was hard to keep her in sight, especially when she jumped into the bushes. He knew Nightelves could blend into their environment, but he’d never actually witnessed it. He turned, around, his ears listening for any sign of her what so ever. He hadn’t expected Cyrus to come charging from behind and slide between his legs and then disappear as well. Now he got it… they were playing.   
The Hunt continued for a little over an hour, before Nyra made a daring move to run past him. She let out a squeal as he caught her by the waist and swung her up. He was wearing a smile, his strong long arms locking around her as he kept her to him. He could only chuckle as Nyra pressed her mouth to his cheek multiple times he buried his nose into the crook of her neck as he hugged her tightly, his tusks resting on her shoulder. She was making his heart beat faster, her arms hugging his head, Why did this perfect soul have to be someone he knew he didn’t have an honest chance with. Soon she would leave… and he’d be all alone again.   
Nyra unknowingly felt the same. This was the first male to ever make her feel honest feelings of affection. The way he was so expressive when he talked, using is hands, he had slowly been adapting to her… now she knew he understood her when she spoke, not the words, but the meanings they held.   
Once she let go of him she looked up at him, shocked to see he was tearing up. She reached and wiped his eyes. Beckoning for him to sit she pulled out a map of the area. She motioned to where they were, to which he nodded. Then show showed him the way she wanted to go to be able to get home, then putting her hands together, she was asking him to escort her… if only to buy her more time with him.   
Ro’karh understood and nodded, he then tried to dry up his tears and reign in his emotions. He failed though when she stood on her knees and pulled her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held on as tightly as he could. He knew Nyra got it now… he was very much alone, and didn’t have anyone. He didn’t want to go back to that. He couldn’t look at her as he let himself cry, he knew he was a man troll, he shouldn’t cry. But his heart had been in so much pain for so long he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was comforted as she ran a hand over his head and tried to soothe him.   
She felt for him, her own heart was breaking as she watched him break down. She let him have his moment to cry before standing, she helped him up and then looked up at him. He was so tall, her head only reaching his nose. She smoothed his shirt across his chest, her jaw set. With that, she took his hand and pulled him to start walking with her.   
Cyrus rubbed his cheek and side against the Troll, to offer him his own comfort. Nyra scoffed a bit as Ro’karh smiled at the cat. Sure, her affection only made him cry, Cyrus gives him a little love and he’s happy again? The Troll was a dork… she was sure of that now. 

They didn’t walk in silence. Instead Nyra took the chance to start learning his speech. He explained to her through motions and acting out, when she really needed it shown he’d draw in the dirt with a stick. She picked it up. No way would she ever be fluent in the near future, but by the time they reached the area just outside the grove of the ancients. She could tell him a couple things. 

Silence was all that was between them, his hands holding hers to his chest as she tried to avoid looking at his face. She knew this time she was going to start crying if she saw him crying. She could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.   
Ro’karh reached for the dagger at her hip and took it gingerly, she watched him down that, as well as finally met his gaze as he reached up and cut one of his thinner dreadlocks. Taking it he wrapped it around her wrist, pulling a bead and string from his pocket, he carried them around because sometimes stringing beads on the black thread calmed him when he felt anxiety.   
Nyra watched him fasten it to her wrist, looking up at him she saw how grim his face looked. That sealed it for her, she couldn’t leave him alone forever, as much as she had wanted to make her heart stone and be able to part ways, save herself some heartache, he had wormed his way too far into importance. She reached around her head and pulled one of the Owl feathers she’s clipped into the dry waves, her hair having dried while they traveled. Gingerly she opened the small bit of wire that was on the end and attached it to the lowest earring on his left ear.   
She then set her jaw and gripped his chin to look at her. She forced him to look up at the moon and then back to her, holding up four fingers she shoved them into his face. “Four moons” she told him in Zandali. Then covered one of her eyes and growled, acting like the typical stereotypical pirate.   
Ro’karh nodded, “Booty Bay” he said in common, before speaking in Zandali, “Four months? Meet you in Booty Bay?” he asked.   
Nyra nodded, she knew he understood. She was tired of being ordered around anyways. She wanted to be free, explore, travel, and see things across Azeroth that she didn’t ever get to while she was enlisted. 

Ro’karh grinned at her, if she was promising him that she would see him again, he’d wait forever for her. Four months was a lot shorter than forever. He gave her a soft smile and a hugged her tightly. He was about to pull away when Nyra put her hand over his eyes and maneuvered herself so she was between his tusks. He could smell her breath… and he admitted it wasn’t exactly fresh; then again she hadn’t gotten to brush her teeth that day.   
He didn’t know what she was doing, but it made him still himself as she pressed her mouth against his. Pulling away for a moment she whispered “Kiss” before doing it again.   
Ro’karh was floored, he’d never felt something… so intimate. Trolls didn’t do this thing called kissing, seeing as there were huge jutting tusks coming out of all the men’s mouths. But Nyra had found a way to get close, and show him how her kind was affectionate… and he Liked it. It made his stomach flutter and his heart pound faster. 

Nyra moved her hand off his eyes and moved to hold his face, her lips still against him as she urged his mouth open to deepen her kiss. She heard him make a low growl of pleasure as she stroked his tongue with his. His arms now holding her tightly against him… she could guess he liked it.   
She pulled away after a moment and stared up at him, a heavy blush on her cheeks as she bit her lip, smiling shyly. 

Ro’karh looked at her with a furrowed brow, holding her face he moved carefully and bright his lips to hers. Mimicking her movements before pulling away slightly and sighing, “Kiss” he told her. He then leaned in again, wanting more of the amazing thing she’d just taught him. Bad breath or No, he liked it. 

Nyra held onto him, returning the affection. She continued before she came up for air, pulling away then she started to move away. He gave her a sad look and she came back pecking his lips before she started walking away backwards. “Ovwa Bal’a” she told him. Speaking Zandali to him as she continued walking backwards before regretfully turning and entering the grove.   
Cyrus once again rubbed against Ro’karh. Purring loudly, he was expressing his own affection to the Troll. He let the troll scratch his ears before he bounded after his Nightelf. 

Ro’karh stood there, still foggy headed from the thing she called a kiss. “Goodbye… Beloved” he said, copying the words she used exactly. 

The troll then took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. Four months wasn’t that long… then he’d see his Nightelf again. His Beautiful Nyra. 

“Beloved huh? I’m already whipped and I’ve only know her two days…” he laughed to himself before turning into a bat and flying off. He was heading back home, to pack up and move to the bay.


	3. Chapter 3

“Eldris, stop asking me, I already told you, I’m just tired of living like this.” Sighed Nyra as she picked up the final box of her belongings to go and put up for auction. Anything of true value she had packed up into her backpack and the bags hanging on it. She was giving up her place in the city of Darnassus, she figured if she was going to go on a wild romance with the Troll who should be her enemy, it’d be better at least if they didn’t have a place to lay in wait for her if and when they eventually found out she was seeing the enemy. 

“But! But Sister you can’t be serious! What would mother say if she could see you doing this?” The white haired She elf asked as she followed behind Nyra. Eldris was the youngest of the five sisters, Nyra smack dabbed in the middle. Tensions seemed to be a thing between them all, and it’d only increased after their parents had died in Auberdine during the shattering.

“You know what she’d say? She’d say ‘don’t forget Cyrus’. That’s what she’d tell me before she’d shoo me out of the house and say ‘Thank you Elune, now I only have to deal with four’.” Nyra snipped. She knew her mother; they’d been the closest. Since Nyra’s mother had been the one to support her in following her path, while their father had insisted all his daughters become priestesses. He figured they were safer in the temple of Elune than they were out in the world. Nyra remembered the woman fondly, her long dark hair and pale skin, Nyra looked so similar to her. She looked at the picture of her on the wall of the house she and her sisters once shared. “You’d probably laugh yourself sick if you knew why I was really going… and that your daughter gave up her first intimate time to a troll” She thought and laughed lightly at the image of her mother trying to scold her. 

“Okay then what about Father?” asked Eldris. She had a point there… Nyra grimaced at the image of her father becoming hysterical that one of his dear baby girls was going off into the world. He’d throw the biggest fit to the high priestess herself when Nyra had been told she was being deployed. That hadn’t stopped the order though. 

“What about him? Eldris, they’re dead” she reminded her sister none too nicely. “Both of them died, and I know Momma wouldn’t have wanted any of us to be trapped by their memories from following out dreams” she said it softly, while putting the box down on the ground she hugged her little sister. “It’s not like you’ll be lonely, there’s Alona, Shandrea, and Kyraen to keep you company” she said while holding the young elf at arm’s length. 

“What is this anyways? It’s ratty” said Eldris as she held Nyra’s wrist, the one with her Troll’s hair wrapped around it four times, fastened with black thread and a brilliant blue bead. “Did you take it as a trophy from a kill?” 

“No… The Owner gave it to me… as a promise that we would be together again. I gave him one of my owl feathers in exchange” She said softly, watching as Eldris turned it around on her wrist, looking at the bright coloring. 

“Sounds so Romantic… so that’s why you’re leaving?” she asked looking up. Elandris figured it was just matted fabric, by how soft it was. 

“Yeah… I don’t belong here anyways, I belong with my heart” she said while pulling her wrist away. “I can’t let them keep trying to make me live a life I just don’t sit well with” 

Eldris just stared at her feet with a grim face, “You always were the defiant one… No wonder mother favored you.” She admitted. It was no Secret; Nylona Saberclaw had been a wild woman before the soft heart of Yaiwen Silverstar had tamed her. She was Strong, Fierce, and Feral to the core… until she met a man who could convince her to lay her head down next to him for the rest of their long years of life. Nyra was also the only one to hold her mother’s looks, Pale blueish skin, long dark midnight hair. All her sisters had taken after their father, with silvery brilliant hair and skin as fair as polished limestone. They were all considered incredibly beautiful, while Nyra was average at best.   
Though her sisters were obedient to their parents, following the paths chosen for them; they’d spend hours of study, learning to be the prefect priestesses. Nyra was throwing off the infernal robes and trading her nice silk shirts for sleeveless linen rags as soon as she could, then bolting out into the Forest. That’s how she’d found Cyrus, an abandoned runt squealing for milk. While her Father had been insistent she just leave it for the Hunter Sentinals to care for, Nyra had gone into rage, saying she was his mother now. Mother Nylona just laughed and let the pouting child keep her pet, quickly realizing her dark horse baby was going to be just like her. Nyra remembered the exclamation of complete joy and prayers that she wasn’t going to be surrounded by only priests forever.   
Nyra looked down at Cyrus with a wide smile; He’d been with her over a century now, bound by a spirit bond. The cat looked up at her and chuffed affectionately, getting up from his perch he followed her as she started down the path, between his teeth was his favorite and only toy. 

“Bye Nyra! Write often!” called Eldris. She was sad to see her sister go… but she knew Nyra was right. She wasn’t like the rest of them, happy to serve Elune for all their lives; no, she needed to go out into the world and explore. She was the only one of them that was strong enough to anyways; Nyra was just like their mother: sturdy, skilled, disciplined, and completely and utterly wild. 

 

“And where do you think you’ll end up?” asked a Troll woman who was in her twilight years. Bright pink hair bundled at the top of her head. She was wearing a simple dress, with a fat whelp sitting on her hip. “Your Sisters, Brothers, and Father all need you here, we need our family to stay together” she said before gesturing to the whelp, “Do you think we’ll be around much longer to help your sisters with their children? No! You need to be here! Find a nice Troll girl, Settle down, Give me MORE grandchildren” she snapped at him. 

“Muuka… Come on, no Troll girl is ever going to want me as a life mate” he scoffed as he rolled up his bedding and slid it under the bed. He was not about to tell his mother that he was running off to explore the world with a night elf woman, Loa forbid that he mention he was in love with her either. They’d already commented on the Owl feather he had still hanging from his ear, saying he looked stupid and to take it off.   
He could look as stupid as whoever was going to judge him, he wasn’t taking off the feather. Nyra, Bal’a, had given it to him… it was more valuable than all his savings. 

“They would if you would mount her properly!” she snarled at him, “You think I haven’t heard? You never cuddle a woman Ro’karh! Our kind don’t do that, your job is to find a strong woman, and give her as many whelps as you can produce” she grabbed his tusk and turned him to look at her, since she could tell he had tuned out a few sentences ago.   
“You’re going to end up dead! The Alliance will string you up and murder you on sight. Especially Elves, they’ll hang your body up and use it as target practice!” she said in a high pitched voice. 

“Muuka! Stop shouting you’re going to wake the bebes” Said a troll woman as she walked in, She had a whelp on her hip as well, this one an older child, female. “So what if he wants to go? Ro’karh is a man, he’s long been a man” she defended her baby brother. “Need I remind you he was the only one to complete his manhood trials before puberty?” she asked, before winking at her brother. 

“Yes! He’s a man! He needs to be here, making more children for our tribe” she said as she reached up and tugged at the feather; Ro’karh jerked his head away and stared down at his mother. “And this! You wear it as if it’s a love token!” she said before going wide eyed, “Is it a love token? Who is she!?” 

“Yeah Ro’karh? Who is the Female who’s given you that feather?” laughed another one of his sisters as she poked her head in from another room. “Is it a Tauren? Do you like your women big and slow?” she asked before getting a wild look, “Was it a man!? Are you Hinky? It’d explain why you don’t get around as much” 

“NO! I’m not Hinky!” snarled Ro’karh, his hackles rising at his sisters. “No, She’s not a Tauren either” he said before going wide eyed, “Crap… fucking bitches always worm things out of me” he thought to himself. 

“Ooooh! So it is a girl, Orc then? I know it’s not a troll” asked his older sister. “You know Muuka, he could be shooting blanks. He did get kicked pretty hard by that goat when he was a kid. That’s why he won’t take a Troll mate.” offered the Troll woman to their mother. 

“Loa! No you can’t be Sterile!” wailed the woman as she fell back into a chair, her grandchild now sitting in her lap. “The first one of our family to actually be smart… and he can’t pass it on to another generation” She was starting to weep. 

“It doesn’t matter if I am sterile or not… I doubt I could reproduce with her” He saw their faces, “NO SHE’S NOT FORSAKEN EITHER!” he snapped as they looked relieved.   
“For Fuck’s Sake, stop asking stupid questions, my business is mine and mine alone” said the Male troll as he leaned down and kissed a few of the kid’s foreheads; his nieces and nephews the only ones in his family that didn’t give him grief. 

“Bye, I’ll try to come and visit sometime” he said while walking off and then shifting into a bat, with that he was gone; thankful to be rid of his pestering, nosy, over emotional, and too sexually active family.


	4. Chapter 4

She was TWO weeks late… and Ro’karh was beginning to feel the creeping feelings of heartbreak as he sat on the edge of the pier, just staring into the water. Why would she keep a promise like that anyways? She was a Nightelf, an Alliance Solider. She couldn’t have possibly meant it when she called him her beloved.   
Ro’karh was depressed now, He’d really been hoping that it wasn’t one sided. He was so lost in thought over the depressing thought he didn’t notice the sound of heavy feet running up behind him.   
It was quick, the headbutt to his back that sent him belly flopping into the water. He spoke in common, “DA FUCK BE WRONG WIT’ CHA MON?!” he snarled before he looked up to see… his Nyra. 

She stood over him, her hands on her hips. Wearing the most playful grin he’d ever seen on her. Hauling himself out of the water he just stared at her, “I didn’t t’ink you be commin’” he told her in common. He was still just… floored, four months had left him with only a few memories of her, but she was more beautiful than he remembered. 

“Why wouldn’t I come?” she asked, before realizing they were speaking common, staring at him she set her jaw. “So you’ve been able to speak common all this time?” 

“No, I learned ova our time apart” shrugged Ro’karh as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at their feet. “I didn’t… I didn’t have much tah do waitin’. So I picked up a couple o’ books an’ started learnin’” he admitted. “deres a reason dey call me Ro’karh, My birth name be Ro, Wen I be going through my manhood trials, I turned out tah be de smartest… So dey gave me da title o’ wise” he explained. “In short… I be really smart” he said giving her a shy smile. 

Nyra gave him a sweet smile as she reached and took his hands. No one knew them on this side of the world, and Booty Bay was a neutral state, she figured it was safe to be close to him out in the open here. “I’m really impressed… That’s quite a feat to do in four months” she told him as she stroked the backs of his hands with her thumbs. 

“I got a room…” whispered Ro’karh, “Ya’ be stayin’ wit’ me right?” he asked. 

“Yeah…” she hummed to him, she reached for her bag but he took it, his hand holding hers as he led the way to the room. 

“Go to de Stables Mon” said Ro’karh to Cyrus, Who gave him a look like, “You’re not the boss of me” 

Nyra looked at the cat and made a chirping noise, she bent and kissed his head before he headed over. “He’ll be enjoying a long nap… the boat wasn’t too nice to him” explained Nyra as she was lead into the Inn. 

Ro’karh half hid her as he ushered her up the stairs, he was weary. He had every right to be, if someone who didn’t particularly like them found out about this they’d both be looking at banishment, if not execution.   
Once inside, he locked the door and turned, pulling her into a tight hug, his face tucked into the crook of her neck, “I missed ya’ dearly.” 

“You couldn’t have missed me, you barely know me” 

“I know enough to know I want to get to know ya’” he told her as he turned his head and kissed her, “Ya did a bad thing showin’ me dis” he muttered between pecks. 

“Oh? How is it bad?” She asked, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“I neva be stoppin’ now, I neva be losin’ feelings for ya” he sighed. The feeling of her against him, and kissing her was like a breath of fresh air, proving to him it wasn’t a dream he was having. No, she was really there. 

Nyra felt her heart swell in her chest; he was such a bad man for making her fall in love already. She be damned if she admitted it first though. Nope, she was going to make sure he said it first…  
The Troll started running his hands down her back, and she was enjoying it until he grabbed her rear. She pulled away then, looking up at him. “You know... that was my first time doing anything like that right?” 

“What?! Oh Loa” groaned Ro’karh as he turned and hit his head on the wall. “I be such an Idiot mon! A woman’s first time should be special… an’ here I am de ass who forced ya’ “ he felt terrible now, and here he was trying to get some again. He just leaned against the wall, his arms dangling down, quite a pitiful scene really. “I must’a really hurt ya’, jus’ goin’ in like dat” 

“Not really… It was a big stretch… but it’s not like there was proof I was… untouched. It broke like fifty years ago when I fell off a Gryphon” she shrugged. “Yeah… you kind of threw yourself on me, but you were gentle, and I don’t regret it at all” she said while trying to soothe him. 

“I neva be touchin’ ya again… Eva” he said stubbornly, he only turned his head a little when Nyra scoffed and punched his side. 

“I did not work tirelessly to get here these past four months to not be touched!” she snipped. “You started this mess! Take Responsibility!” she snarled while grabbing the back of his shirt and flinging him into the double bed. “Do you know how hard it was to not touch myself while remembering how you felt? Smelled?” she asked as she jumped onto his stomach. 

Ro’karh braced himself, wow, she was strong alright. The air left his lungs as she jumped on him, her body straddling his. He kind of liked… this, the woman being rough with him. His hands gripped at her slim waist when she grabbed his head and pulled him into a very hard, what he would describe as fiery, kiss. “No Woman! But ya’ betta be telling Ro’karh ‘bout it” he panted, “How hard be it?” he added as his hands forced her hips down, he was already hardening, and he wanted her to know it. 

Nyra let out a pathetic whimper as he ground himself up into her, curse his knowledge of sex. “Nights were cold and lonely, I missed the hot sensation you put in my womb. Oh, how I wanted you in me, filling me completely.” She whispered in his ear, her hands already working at the buttons of his shirt. She giggled as she felt him shiver under her, how he was reacting to her was enough stimulation.   
Falling silent, her breath in his ear as he grabbed at her backside; her hands were rubbing his stomach now, eyes closing.   
“I’m you’re willing partner you Troll of a man, you’ve made it very hard to imagine being with anyone else” she muttered. What she had expected was for him to suddenly dominate her. What he did warmed her whole heart. 

Ro’karh heard those words and stropped at his work, his hands sliding up her body before wrapping around her tightly, his hand holding her head under his chin. “Ya’ be mine Nyra… Not ‘Cause I feel I own ya’, but ‘cause I only be wantin’ ya. Ya stole dis worthless heart right from me da first moment I saw ya’” he told her. “Ya be beautiful, an’ funny, an’ smart, An’ Loa are you strong. I didn’ not noticed when we were partin’ Ya be jus’ as sad as I, Ya’ didn’t shed a tear though… I admire ya’ for that” he told her as his mouth pressed to her forehead. 

Nyra was biting her trembling lip; no one aside from her mother had ever treated her like she was important or special. Her hands were gripping the sides of his shirt so tightly her usually periwinkle knuckles were white. Her eyes and nose were starting to run, and she sniffled, only to start crying finally when he stroked her hair.   
“Way to kill the mood” she whimpered through her clogged nose. 

“We got da rest o’ our lives to have dat mood again” he chuckled. He brought his leg up and shifted, getting comfortable; obviously he was intending to stay like that awhile. He was dead serious too, He thoroughly intended to spend the rest of his life with Nyra, he was that far gone already. 

“You know I’ll outlive you by centuries right?” she sniffled; she didn’t like thinking about that… him growing old and dying while she remained alive and youthful looking. 

“Yea’ and ya’ not be allowed to find ya’self anudda mate aftah I be gone either” he sighed. 

“I’m not your mate yet”, she was trying to sound tough… but she was failing hard, almost as hard as she was falling. 

“Ya’ will be… Ya be tough Nyra… but you ain’t stone. I know ya have feelin’s for me” he said while smiling at her, “an’ I be workin’ ya down, I already got ya’ to cry” he joked affectionately, his hand moving to wipe her cheek with his thumb. 

Nyra returned to silence. He was right; she was in possession of strong feelings for him. She was just wondering how he’d been able to tell… she was so sure she was just showing that she liked him. Not showing that she was in love with him. She choked up a little, calming down once he started stroking her hair again. 

“I know ya be comfortable an’ all… but I doubt ya be dat happy to see me” he joked. Her dagger was starting to hurt against his thigh. 

Nyra just nodded and got up, just standing at the side of the bed she shed her armor, staring at him with open shirt she pouted, more at herself than anything for wanting to wear it.   
He seemed to understand, sitting up he pulled it off to drape it over her shoulders. Night elves weren’t small people… but she did look tiny in the pale fabric.   
Nyra put it on, crawling back to him only wearing her knickers and his shirt. 

He settled again, letting her lay how she wanted, which was her head tucked under his chin, her hands gripping his shoulder, and her stomach pressed into his side with her leg draped over his middle. He pulled up and bent his right knee while his right arm held her to him and his left hand continued to stroke her hair. 

She breathed in the warm scents, Cinnamon, embers… She could smell those clearly, as well as the smell of his skin, which to her was spicy, and very soothing. Breathing slowly, she found herself slowly floating away into sleep.   
She let sleep take her, her hand coming up and holding to sleeve to her nose. She’d never been more comfortable and safe, being held lovingly and wearing his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

“Stop turnin’ ya infernal woman” groaned Ro’karh as he tried to sleep. He was exhausted; a long day of trekking through rough terrain had left him with more than aching muscles. While he was in shape… his legs weren’t exactly built for climbing up hills anymore… unlike his girlfriend’s. 

“I can’t help it… I feel like we’re sleeping on clumps or something” she complained with a whine in her voice. Nyra was kicking her legs, tossing and turning, she couldn’t for the life of her find a comfortable position to sleep in. It didn’t help that they were in some backwater inn. “And the look the Barkeep gave me is still creeping me out” she shivered. 

“He not be doin’ nothin’ to ya Nyra…” huffed Ro’kar as he lifted himself from his stomach and looked at her with a scowl. “Look da Forsaken basically be Zombies Lok’dim, any way dey look at ‘cha be creepy” he tried to soothe; but he hung his head in defeat. The pitiful look she was giving him won out and he got up, wearing nothing but a loin cloth he opened the door and looked around, closing it he then opened the closet, all the dresser drawers, looked under the bed and reached under to feel around.  
“Nothin’, Dere be nothin’ in here but us an’ Cyrus Nyra” he told her with an exasperated tone. He knew that staying here was going to freak her out. Nyra didn’t handle being surrounded by the undead well; then again the closet she’d had to deal with frequently were death knights… and they weren’t as creepy as the forsaken. 

“Bal’a…” she said gently as he sat down on her side of the bed, feeling bad for keeping him up. She knew he was tired and wanted to take a day or two to rest his sore legs. She was just so unsettled and fearful; ever since they’d nearly gotten caught she’d been on edge. They’d only been traveling a little over a month now and there’d been a close call… it worried her. Not that she’d be ashamed of him was she to be found out… but she worried for his sake. If circumstances would allow it she’d kiss him with full tongue in public. 

Ro’karh hung his head, before taking a deep breath he looked at her, “Woman, I ain’t mad at cha’, but ya’ gotta let me sleep” he told her while grabbing her shoulders; shaking her playfully. That was better; to see her face smiling as her body relaxed. He mock growled at her before he leaned in and kissed her. Standing, he then went back over to his side of the bed and rested back, his head sinking into the pillow.  
“Somethin’ ain’t right Lok’dim…” he finally said. 

“What?” she asked, while getting a little nervous. 

“My Left side be feelin’ sort of empty” he told her, opening one eye to look at her and smirk. 

Nyra just gave him a light laugh, rolling she melded into his side. This was how they usually slept, Ro’karh being a back sleeper. He told her time and time again that it was why he stood so straight, his mother making him sleep in his back when he was a child. Nyra didn’t mind, it meant she got to cling to him and be held. There was no such thing as a chilly night when you shared your bed with a troll. 

The Troll took a deep breath, his chest expanding and raising his lover up. Then exhaling he shifted. He knew Nyra had already fallen asleep because he could feel her drooling on his chest, the sound of her even, shushed breathing filling his ears.  
He furrowed his brows and gave a small laugh, “I love you, you silly, goofy, childish elf” he sighed as his hand rubbed her back. He was speaking Zandali again… though recently he’d stopped talking to himself, now that he had two souls to hold a conversation with.  
Sleep came slowly, but at least this time it came and stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

She’d been up for hours, when the sun shone through the wooden blinds on the windows of their room she’d woken up. Part of her scolded herself for being so easily switched to daylight walkers, but it was hard to deny, Ro’karh was better at ease during the day, and at night he seemed to tense up and be watching every little corner.   
It’d gotten pitiful when he’d jumped at a toad croak and pretty much jumped into her arms. “Who be the scared one now?” she’d mocked him before staggering. Trolls were heavy, being both big and dense. While Nyra wasn’t a weakling, she was incredibly strong and sturdy… his awkward overly stretched limbs and heavy bones had made him hard to carry.   
Nyra had been leaning back, just enjoying the feeling of his warm muscular back against her thigh, he was always touching her; whether he was gripping her hand as if he feared she’d stray too far, or he was clinging to her in his sleep. She’d noticed… he was a little more than starved for some friendly company, and even more for affections.   
She wondered… what had left him so willing to seek her comfort? What exactly had happened that he was unable to find comfort outside of her without coaxing?

Nyra sighed and reached over, her hand smoothing out the thin fur he grew all over his body. She loved the color, like a crisp spring sky. He was so colorful, both in looks and personality. While she knew she tended to be, more stoic, he expressed everything, and so openly to her. She no longer held a curious thought as to if he was comfortable around her.   
She wanted to punish herself for being unable to give him the same luxury he had her. It just wasn’t in her nature to put everything out on the table for someone to read from. She let him in though; he asked no question that went unanswered.   
Nyra often found herself grooming him these days, especially when he slept. At first she’d told herself not to, but the actions came so easily and naturally she no longer denied herself. She indulged in everything that was… Ro’karh. 

While he was supposedly wise… she couldn’t help but find him to be so incredibly stupid at times. Sometimes she laughed, sometimes she scolded him.   
The moment she’d gotten her flux around him had been one of the more memorable moments of his stupidity. The distraught nature in him assuming that she was injured because of his sexual antics, it hadn’t even occurred to him that it could have been… well THAT. Suddenly with that information under his belt he looked relieved and both curious, apparently Troll women only went through this once a year instead of the four times a year the average elven woman did. While Nyra was slightly more irritable… she wasn’t crazy like he’d been expecting. 

Ro’karh rolled over, his arm coming across her and he put his head in her lap. She smiled gently and pulled some dreads from around his neck, her fingers twirling them. Gently she ran her fingers along the lines of his muscled arms, tracing a few scars. She could tell some of them were from arrows; others she assumed might have been bullets, maybe even tusk wounds. Lifting his hand she looked at it, admiring the strength of the claw like nails he had on the two fingers he possessed, she then held his hand between two of hers and kissed it. He was cute, she couldn’t deny it. At least while he was asleep.   
Softly, she ran her hand over the side of his face, up his long ears, and then down his arm again. She was STROKING him, petting to assure that he would only have sweet dreams, no more nightmares that left him irritable in the mornings, sometimes even depressed. It seemed to work; as he let out the same purring noise he often called to her with when they felt it unsafe to use words. Comfort, she knew that’s what he associated her with, not the kind of comfort that came with soft beds and nice clothing, the kind where when one didn’t have much, they could still put heartfelt feelings into someone, and feel SAFE.   
That feeling was well known with Nyra now, before she’d never really felt like someone would come to her aid should she need it. Cyrus was always with her, so if she went down he did as well, the saber didn’t count there. While her sisters loved her, they were far to accustomed to the comforts of the Temple of Elune. Ro? She knew he’d do whatever it took to keep her from harm. 

While Nyra was more prone to violence, proven by the time she put an arrow through a forsaken’s skull, Ro’karh was one to try and settle the dispute with logic and reasoning first. He’d always try words… which sometimes Irritated Nyra. For the most part? She admired him for that.   
Sighing she remembered, it had been back at the backwater inn they’d previously stayed at; when leaving the Barkeep that had been leering at her finally tried his luck. Turning down a free thousand gold just for silence, that had been his mistake; as he had fully intended to partake in having a round with Ro’karh’s Toy. While she’d watched him visibly bristle, she knew of his disdain for feeling anger, to save them both trouble she’d just killed him, dragged his body out back before anyone else could see and shoved him to the bottom of the lake with a rock or two to anchor him.   
Ro’karh had tried his hardest to scold her, but she just stared at him blankly, he knew she’d done it for a good reason. Plus, the prick deserved it for trying to elicit sexual favors in exchange for silence, which shouldn’t have happened anyways. Nyra had forked over nearly fifty gold for that shitty room. Money which she took back once she raided his coin purse. 

Snickering, she barely noticed that her lover was waking up. He turned his head slightly and looked up at her with one wine colored eye. “What has you in bright spirits?” he asked her sleepily, He stayed with speaking Zandali with her. His original beliefs held true, she spoke it fairly well now.   
“Simply watching you sleep?” she tried, but she knew she failed with that answer when he got up and leaned over her.   
“You don’t SNICKER when you’re being affectionate” he told her, “You were thinking about something mischievous, I know you that well” he smirked. He then yawned and rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm. “What was it?” 

“Fine, The Forsaken” she told him, only to snap her head to look at him when he snorted, “What?” 

“You’re a foul woman you know that?” he said good-naturedly, truthfully he found it incredibly arousing when she salivating over a kill. It only made him trust her more, that he knew she had every chance and skill to go about killing him. Yet her hands were always gentle, and her words USUALLY just as soft. Sometimes she’d snip at him when he was being overly clingy, he counted his blessings with that. At least she let him be clingy, unlike past attempts at lovers. 

“You still love me though” she smiled while leaning against him; she then bumped her head beneath his tusks and settled her cheek against his throat. She then gave a purr of her own at him, the same one she responded to his with. 

“Yes…” he started as he took her hands in his much larger one, “I do” he told her. He knew she’d only been playing, but if there was any time that was good to say it out loud… it was now. While, she was bare under the sheets and in a sweet mood. 

Nyra stilled under him, her ears twitching as her brain played it over and over in her head. 

“I love you, Nyra” he told her again, a little alarmed that she was silent. He knew she used the term beloved for him, but that didn’t mean that… she felt exactly the same. 

Nyra pulled away finally and looked at him, her silvery eyes gentle while rubbed at his side, “I love you” she said quietly, barely a whisper. She did love him; she’d known that for a long time. There was a difference though, from living it, and then saying it out loud.   
He leaned down then, which she turned her head to dodge tusks, accepting his kiss. He’d gotten quite good at them; to the point Nyra was always waiting for the moments when he could tell she wanted them. Those were the best, especially when it lead to deft fingers unlacing her armor. 

Ro’karh pulled away after a bit, He didn’t want to be greedy with her, he’d just had her last night and wasn’t going to ever force her again. He growled at himself as he tried to make the feeling in his gut go away, the carnal urge to bed her right then and there. 

Nyra pouted when he pulled away, her hand grabbing his tusk and pulling him close again. She knew he was always hesitant now, but he REALLY needed to get over that. He should have known by now that if she wasn’t in the mood she’d tell him.   
Giving him an aroused growl as his lips returned to hers and trailed her hand under the sheets, letting out a laugh when he jerked. “What? Don’t want to?” she asked lightly, she knew he did. 

“Foul woman” he told her again as he rolled over her, his free hand stroking up her thigh. He was doing his best to not stiffen so quickly as she stroked him. Unfortunately she did all the right things, always; it was very hard to imagine why she had been single until he snatched her. Then again, the elven men Nyra described, they seemed to not be able to appreciate her. 

Once his fingers found her folds he tested entry, only to growl at her approvingly, she was more than ready. The way she shivered under him should have been proof enough, but he never left a chance to make sure.   
Sitting back he held her lay comfortably, before lifting her hips and pulling her, a little roughly, into his lap. They had to be out of there before noon if they didn’t want to pay for another day. He was adamant they not pay the inflated price twice, and with this knowledge it was justified that he pushed himself into her in a hurry. 

Nyra gave a light gasp as she arched her back, her body meeting his hand as he stroked up her to caress her cheek. Holding his hand there she used her free one to run her finger over his thin lips, the gentle rocking having already began.   
For Once, it stayed gentle, the pace. Nyra appreciated that, hugging herself to him tightly when he pulled her body up and held her against him. Kisses weren’t so gentle, but he kept himself in check as he pushed up into her. 

Release came with strong shivers and tight embraces, the troll laying back now with his head at the foot of their bed, his hand still on her back keeping her close to him. He was breathing deep, stifling the urge to go again, and with less sensitivity.   
Nyra pressed her lips to his throat; it was different, feeling short, soft fur against her tongue instead of what she had imagined should have been slightly damp skin. It was no less enjoyable, feeling his pulse against her lips as she rubbed at his chest. 

“You’re killing me Bal’a” he told her, feeling her smile against his throat he hugged her tightly. He knew that what he was doing, most would find wrong. How could it be wrong to fall honestly in love? Different race, different factions… he didn’t care and never would as long as she was always his sweet Nyra. 

She just hummed against his throat, laughing a little before she pulled away and got off him. Sashaying into the bathroom she just gave him a loving, and not in the least bit un-seductive look, before going in and closing the door. 

“Definitely Killing me” he sighed as he rubbed his face, before staring at the door. Biting his cheek he then got up and stalked right into the bathroom, closing it behind him. It looked like he was paying for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded again, because of personal reasons.


End file.
